Pass the Piper
by Thindy
Summary: Each person gets some quality time with Piper.  #5 in the Piper series.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: "Pass the Piper" (1/4)  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: The Whole Gang and Piper

SUMMARY: Each person gets some quality time with Piper

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "The Morning After"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: "Pass the Piper" (2/4)  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: The Whole Gang and Piper

SUMMARY: Each person gets some quality time with Piper

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "The Morning After"<p>

***SAM***

I had been typing out the second page of Toby's speech while Piper sat quietly colouring. Neither of us had spoken since we switched over to my office. Ginger had yet to return but I hadn't been expecting her too so soon. I can only imagine how hard it is to remove jelly from a document.

"Uncle Sam," Piper called out.

"Uh huh," I answered still continuing my typing. If only Toby didn't write like a serial killer this wouldn't be so difficult to understand.

"I'm bored."

"Why don't you colour me a picture?"

"I already has many times over. I's got like this many." I looked at Piper who was holding up her two palms.

"If you give me five more minutes I promise we will do something together. Okay?"

Piper shrugged and sat back down looking over her creative colouring. I continued typing but my guilty conscious struck me and I stopped typing. "Okay Piper. I have a few minutes before Ginger gets back here. What would you like to do?"

"Does you have any games on your computer that I can play with?"

I took a second or so to think about what I had. "Not really. But I have pinball. Do you know how to play pinball?"

Piper shook her head. "Okay come up here and Uncle Sam will show you."

Piper came over to my side and I picked her up and placed her on my lap. I opened up the pinball game and began teaching her how to play the game. I showed her which keys to use in order to hit the ball and which key to start a new game. I figured that might be her most popular game.

I kept Piper on the seat and I myself decided to run out and find Ginger. I had to get that speech written up and I was running out of time. "Piper, will you be okay here if I just run out for a quick second?"

"If you wants to leave me Uncle Sam I'll be good here."

I gave her a kiss on her head. "I love you honey pie. You're my favourite girl," I ran out of the office in search of Ginger.

I didn't see Ginger anywhere. I went to the copier and she wasn't there either. Bonnie mentioned something about seeing her down near Donna so that was where I was heading. I didn't spot Ginger as I approached Donna.

"Donna, please tell me you have seen Ginger."

"I have seen Ginger."

"Great! Where is she?"

Donna shrugged and tossed her hair back. "I don't know."

"What? But you just finished telling me that you have seen her."

"Yeah," Donna huffed. "Only because you told me too." Donna winked and walked over to her filing cabinets.

"Donna, I need to find Ginger."

"Sorry Sam. I don't know where she is. She did mention something about Piper and jelly though if that helps?"

"No," Sam started to bite his left index nail. "I already know about that."

"Speaking of Piper, where is she?"

"Back in my office."

"You left her alone Sam?"

Sam jerked his head. "Yeah. Why is that bad?" He looked at me all innocent and yet scared at the same time.

"Yeah Sam. She's only three. I swear the men in this place need to take a child care course or something."

"I have to find Ginger. I'm sure she'll be fine for a few more minutes."

"Go back to your office Sam. You can't just abandon a child in a building like this."

"No she's fine. She's got her Terminator glasses on. No one can see her."

Donna looked at me oddly. "Donna I have to get this speech done or Toby is going to have my head. Will you take Piper off of my hands for a little while?"

"What's your idea of a little while Sam? I have a lot to do today."

"Honestly I don't know. Toby should have been back a half hour or so ago and as soon as I find Ginger she can take Piper back," I hope Donna was falling for my look of desperation.

"Fine, but only because you look so damn desperate."

"Oh I am Donna." I made my way back to my office with Donna on my heels. We stepped inside my office and there was no sign of Piper.

"Oh shit," I whispered. "She was right here," I swung around to Donna. Panic dripping on my face.

Donna smiled and pointed underneath my desk. Sitting there looking cool and calm was the Terminator herself. I released a sigh of relief and bent over. "Pipe? Why are you underneath the desk?"

"A big mans came in and he scareded me. I hiding."

Donna slapped me off the tip of my head, "I told you Sam. You can't leave little kids all alone. They get too scared to easy." Donna squatted down and held her hands out for Piper who without hesitation took them.

"You're safe now sweetheart."

"Auntie Donna," Piper clung to Donna's neck. "He left all by myself for a long long time." Piper pointed at me. Oh boy. I wasn't sure who was going to break down first, Piper or myself.

"Piper, I'm sorry. I really am," she wouldn't acknowledge me. "How was your pinball game? Did you win?"

"It went away on me. I think it was cuz I was losing."

"It went away?" I said not understanding what she meant. I stepped behind my desk and looked at the computer. It was sitting at the main window displaying my desktop of Cindy Crawford.

"Looks fine to me. She even got out of the game by herself. That's pretty good for a-" And then it hit me. It went away was what Piper had said, and here my laptop is open to the desktop and the desktop only. Where was my document?

"Where's my document?" I cried out to myself. It caught Donna's attention.

"What's that Sam?"

"The document. The speech. The one I was working on. It's-It's not here." I grabbed the mouse and started clicking through windows explorer.

"Did you save it?"

"Of course I (pause) I didn't," I put my hands over my head and softly squeezed. "Oh dear God Donna. I didn't save it. I didn't save the speech."

"Okay okay Sam. We'll find it. It's got to be in here somewhere. Word always creates a backup file for cases such as this."

"Even if you turn that feature off?"

"What do you mean turn it off? SAM?"

"I never use it so I don't think I have that enabled. I- Oh Donna I'm so dead. Toby's going to kill me. With real pain."

"Daddy says it's not nice to kill peoples Uncle Sam. He won't do that," Piper offered trying to be optimistic.

"You don't know your father honey. For Uncle Sam he'll make an exception." I am so screwed.

***DONNA***

I ushered Piper out of Sam's office so he could have his breakdown in private. I spotted Ginger. "Ginger," I called.

"Donna hi. Hey Piper."

"You need to help Sam."

"Why?"

"He lost the speech he typed out. He's going out of his mind."

"Oh no. I just spent the last little while fixing the one that got- (pause) ruined accidentally." Ginger made sure not to put the blame on Piper who was looking up at Ginger.

"Sam asked me to keep Piper until you returned but I assume you're going to be busy. Do you know when Toby is going to be back?"

"Actually he just called. Apparently things are not going well and he is going to be longer than he expected. Donna I'm so sorry. Are you sure you don't mind watching her?"

"No I don't mind. Just as long as someone comes and collects her, I have plenty to go before the end of the day."

"You're a doll Donna. Let me help out Sam and then I will be by."

Arrangements finished I walked Piper to my area. I told her to take a seat and I would find her something to do. Josh stopped by and said hello to Piper and I.

"Girls day out?"

"Very funny Josh. Toby had to run out so I am sitting with her for awhile. You don't mind do you?"

"Nah, I don't mind. Hey Donna?"

"What?"

"I need that box of ties that you keep hanging around here. I've got a meeting with Hoynes and I managed to get coffee on this one," Josh held his tied up from his neck to show me the stain.

"Okay I'll find it. I had it here but then I forgot where I put it."

"Cool shades," Josh said to Piper and then disappeared into his office.

"Piper when you grow up, don't work for anyone but yourself okay?" Piper nodded her head having no idea what the advice I gave her meant.

"Auntie Donna, I's got nuffin to do," Piper held her hands out sideways. I scanned my desk for something for her to play with. I wasn't about to let her near my computer.

I grabbed a bottle of glue, papers that were for recycling and a Sears Catalogue that I had already gone through.

I placed them on the floor for Piper and she sat down.

I took the lid off of the glue and told her to rip things out of the catalogue and glue them to the paper. She accepted her new craft.

I searched my area for Josh's ties. He came out of his office again bellowing my name. "Josh I haven't found them yet. I'll let you know when I do."

"That's not what I need. I need the proposal for the Board of Education and I need the Tax Forms that were sent over from Texas."

I snapped my fingers. "As you wish Josh."

Josh was walking back to his throne when he said, "Those papers are top priority Donna. The ties can wait until after them."

I half saluted Josh before going back to what I was doing. I found the ties and placed them down on the floor to get them out of the way for the time being. I went back to the cabinet and began working on Josh's request. I found documents relating to the Board of Education but nothing regarding Texas.

"Piper, I'm just going to go to Uncle Josh's office okay. It's right there," I pointed to his closed door. "I'm not leaving you alright?"

"Not like Uncle Sam did right?"

"Right. I'm just going right here. I'll get Uncle Josh to open his blinds so you can still see me. But I have to talk to him."

"Okay dokay," Piper said as she tore a sheet from the catalogue. I went into Josh's office and opened his blinds.

"I can't find anything regarding the Texas thing Josh. Are you sure we got it?"

"Yes we did. What have you got there?" Josh asked indicating the papers I was holding.

"These are the Board of Education. What do you need this stuff for anyways?"

"Hell if I know really. I was just told to have them with me." Josh swung around in his seat and smiled.

"You're a nerd," I stated.

"I want you."

"Come again?"

"I said I want you."

"What now?" I glanced around. The floor wasn't looking half bad actually.

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Okay."

"God I love how easy you are," Josh slowly moved closer to me.

"That'll sweep me off of my feet."

"You know what I mean. I am so glad that I poured my heart out to you."

"All you said was I have a crush on you (pause) Goodbye," I stated imitating him.

"Yeah. And I said it all to you."

Josh was so close I could smell his cologne. I felt my knee's going weak. There is nothing more erotic than a hot looking man who smells nice. Man Josh was right, I am easy.

"How about tonight after dinner, we get to know one another a little better?"

"Mr. Lyman, you're trying to seduce me... aren't you?" Josh laughed.

"I always did like 'The Graduate' you know?"

"Well maybe I'll rent it."

Josh smirked, "Yeah and then what?"

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe we can act out your favourite parts."

"It's too bad Debbie Does Dallas wasn't my favourite movie. There's some parts there I wouldn't mind acting out."

I pushed Josh away. "That is disgusting Josh," I shouted out trying to be mortified.

"What?" he asked looking all innocent. For no reason I just laughed. "What time is your meeting with Hoynes?"

"Ah Donna. Don't ruin this moment for us."

"I think you and your thoughts of Debbie did that already Josh."

"Okay listen to me first before we get back to the job. How about a nice dinner for two at say Café Milano?"

"I'm listening."

"Maybe some wine, some dancing and if you're good…."

"Dessert?" I just love Italian food.

"Okay," Josh said cocking his head. "We could do that too."

"What should I wear?"

"Nothing but a smile."

"Josh! I'm serious. What kind of place is it? Is it fancy?"

"Yeah I guess. I mean I wouldn't walk in with sweats or anything."

"What are you going to be wearing?"

"I guess the smile since you won't do it." Josh grinned at me and I smiled slyly back at him.

"If you're lucky you might just get to see that smile."

"I can't wait. I'm going to be wearing what I've got on though. I won't have time to go home and change and I-" Josh stopped talking. Something outside the window caught his attention.

"What is it Josh?"

He waved me over. He opened the blind a bit more and pointed outside the window. "What is she doing?"

"Oh my God Piper! I completely forgot about her," I rushed outside to Piper who was sitting in the same spot I left her.

"Hi Auntie Donna. Look what I made?" Piper held up her creation. Oh dear God. She created a link with Josh's ties that were in the box.

"Oh Piper you didn't?" I knelt down and looked at her chain of ties that were soaked in glue.

"Did I do somefin wrong?" her lower lip began to tremble and I felt horrible for her. This wasn't her fault at all. It was completely mine.

"No, of course not sweetie. You made a very nice chain. Can I see it?" Piper happily handed over her chain. "I'm just going to show Uncle Josh what you made okay. I'll be right back."

I hid the chain behind my back and entered Josh's office. "Back for more I see." I shook my head. "Donna, what's wrong?"

Using caution I slowly brought my arm out from behind my back and held up Piper's newly created tie chain. "Holy shit! Those are my ties!"

"I'm so sorry Josh. It's all my fault. I left her alone and I gave her glue and-"

"You gave her glue? Donna are you insane?"

"Josh I'm sorry. I'll fix them."

"How? Donna I have to meet Hoynes in like a half hour. I can't go wearing this tie," he indicated the one he was wearing. "And I sure as hell can't go in there with a chain hanging from my neck. Ironic enough if I miss this meeting Leo will have the authentic put there himself."

"Okay so I'll go and buy you a new tie. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I'll go out and buy you a new tie and then sometime tomorrow I will get these fixed somehow. (pause) Glue comes out right?"

Josh shuffled his hand through his hair making it stand up on one side. "For your sake I hope so. There's atleast 3 grand of ties in that chain you're holding."

"Any specific kind of tie that you want?"

"Actually," Josh calmed down fast. "I wouldn't mind a pale yellow one. I don't have one that colour."

"Pale yellow. Got it."

"What are you going to do about her?"

I followed Josh's gaze to Piper who was still on the floor but just sitting there doing nothing. "You're going to have to take her."

"Me? Donna I have stuff to do."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Important stuff."

"You're a horrible liar Josh. You and I both know you're just killing time until this meeting. Besides, if I take Piper it will slow me down and I won't make it back here in time for your meeting with Hoynes."

Josh hesitated. I knew I had won. "Fine. But make sure Poison Princess doesn't touch anything while she's in here."

"That will be up to you Josh. I won't be here." I left and went to Piper. I explained quickly that I had to go out for a few minutes and that Uncle Josh was going to watch her for a little bit. She didn't seem to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: "Pass the Piper" (3/4)  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: The Whole Gang and Piper

SUMMARY: Each person gets some quality time with Piper

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "The Morning After"<p>

***JOSH***

Donna left me alone with Princess Poison. She cautiously entered my office. Right away I had to lay down some ground rules.

"Okay, here are the rules to Uncle Josh's domain."

Piper looked up at me and asked, "What's a domain?"

"An area. A surrounding."

"Oh I see."

"Do you really?"

"Nope."

I shook my head. "How's this then. These are the rules to Uncle Josh's off-fice," I said the word office slow.

"You can says it fast. Just cuz you says it faster doesn't means I understand it better." She had a point.

I clapped my hands together. "Rule #1. We don't touch nothing that we are not supposed to."

"How's am I am supposed to knows what I can touch?" Somewhere in the heaven's above I know my sister is getting a kick out of this. She'd argue against my better judgment that I was the same way at Piper's age.

"If it looks expensive and important, you don't touch it." Piper nodded in agreement.

"Rule #2, no usage of glue will be allowed in here," I waved my hands around for emphasis.

"That's a good rule," Piper told me.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Uh, where was I?"

"Rule #3."

"Okay yeah. What did I say rule 3 was again?"

"You didn't."

"Okay then rule #3 is…." I couldn't come up with rule 3. "Ahh, no eating any food on these premises."

"Is premises the same as the domain?"

"Yes," Boy this kid was a lot of work. I'm ready for a break already. "Now do you have any questions?"

"Is there a rule for the bathroom or do I have to hold it?"

"You know how to use the bathroom?"

"I'm almost four. I doesn't wear diapers you know." Piper got a little defensive there on me.

"No of course you don't," I answered her chuckling. "I won't keep you from using the bathroom." Oh oh. "Why? Do you need to go now?" Please say no, please say no.

"No I'm good."

"That's good." We both just stood there. Piper yawned.

"So what is I allowed to do?"

"You can colour," I suggested.

"I'm sick of colouring. Why does everyone want me to colour?"

Honestly? Because it shuts you up for a good hour or so. "I think it's because you make the most loveliest pictures."

"That's true," she admitted. I loved this kid.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. But what good does that do me? You won't let me eat in your domain remember?"

"I can take you down to the cafeteria. We can get something there."

"Okay but I don't think it's good if I get someffin with jelly. It didn't go over well with Uncle Sam."

I considered the information she supplied me and then I began to lead her out of my office. "That's a really good idea sweetheart. Remind me again when we get there."

***15 Minutes Later***

I never knew it could take one small child so long to make a decision. I mean how hard is it to decide between candy, chocolate or chips? I bought her all three in the end just to hurry up. I'm not sure if that was a wise decision on my part. She seemed pretty satisfied when I ordered the cashier to ring it all up.

Have I just been played? Well even if so I can take pleasure in knowing that she'll be bouncing off the walls on her father's time. Speaking of which where was Toby?

No sooner had Piper wolfed down the junk I gave her that we found ourselves back at the beginning. She was bored and wanted something to do. I decided to play the fun Uncle card and I began using her as an airplane.

I found I myself was having fun as well. Finally Donna arrived and I put Piper down to change. She looked like a drunk munchkin wobbling all over the place.

When I was finished putting on my new tie that Donna purchased I picked Piper up again and made one more swoop in the air.

"Look out below. We're coming in for a rough landing," I screamed out as I brought Piper down. I swooped her back up again and she was giggling. She was having the time of her life.

That was when everything became blurry. One minute she was laughing her little head off and the next she was in the running for the next Kermit the Frog. Her face went a greenish colour and then it happened.

Piper blew chunks all over me and my new damn yellow tie. I looked down at my shirt and then up at Piper who had begun crying. I had to fight not to throw up on myself.

Then I glanced at my doorway and shouted, "DONNA!"

***LEO***

I was never a believer in the phrase 'In the Wrong Place at the Wrong Time' but I sure am now. I unwillingly walked into daycare supervisor when I strolled past Josh's office.

Donna was rushing around and when I looked in on Josh it looked as if both he and Piper were crying.

"What's going on?" I asked casually. "Why is she crying? What did you do to her Josh?"

Josh threw his head up in the air. "Me? I didn't do anything to her. She threw up on me."

Oh that's gross. "Aren't you supposed to be with Hoynes?"

"Yes Leo," Josh sighed. "I'm having a bad tie day." Josh started eyeing mine.

"Oh no you don't," I began to back up.

"Come on Leo I need a tie. I can't very well go to a meeting with the Vice-President without one."

I hesitated which was my downfall. Finally I relented and removed my tie. "Try not to get puke on this one Josh. Mallory bought me this for father's day and it's one of my favourites."

"Leo I can promise you that I won't allow anything to happen to it. (beat) DONNA!" Donna came back and I walked further into the room to where Piper was.

"Hey kiddo. Are you okay?"

Piper took a few sniffs before nodding her head. "I'm a bad girl."

I looked over at Josh. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing," Josh declared. He squatted down to Piper. "Sweetie, I'm not mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong." Piper sniffed.

"Tell her she isn't a bad girl Josh," Donna ordered.

"I know she's not Donna," Josh cried out.

"Tell her Josh."

Josh glanced back at Piper. "You're not a bad girl okay. This," he pointed to the dirty tie. "This was an accident and it was my fault."

"Does that mean you're a bad boy?" Piper asked Josh.

Donna laughed. "Piper you have no idea."

I patted Piper's head and started towards the door. "Uh Leo," Josh stopped me.

"Yeah."

Josh eyeballed Piper and jerked his head towards her. "You're forgetting someone."

I followed his gaze to Piper who wasn't paying either of us much attention. I looked back at Josh. "Are you nuts?"

"Leo I have to go."

"Get Donna to-"

"Donna has to go too Leo. You know those deadlines you give us?"

"What am I supposed to do with a child Josh?"

"Pray to God she takes a nap," Josh shrugged his shoulders. He finished the knots in my tie and grabbed his briefcase. "Look Toby got called away to only God knows what. Ginger's moved to a neutral country, Sam's out and we've done our share. There isn't anyone else available."

"She has a mother. Where's CJ?"

"Yeah Leo that's what we want. A mini Toby Ziegler running around the press room. Think of the damage that Toby alone can do and then multiply it by like 5 for his child." My mind was racing.

"For how long?"

"I don't know Leo. Until Toby comes out of hiding or until that little girl one handedly brings down the White House," Josh gave me a pat on the shoulder.

"What do I do with her Josh?"

"I don't know Leo. You've got a kid you should know this."

"I haven't had to entertain mine in years incase you haven't noticed Josh. Mallory is a grown woman."

"Oh trust me I've noticed," Josh stopped and looked at me.

I glared at Josh. "Oh God Leo I didn't mean it like that."

I raised my hand before he could go on. "Don't bother Josh. You'll just bury yourself deeper."

"Well what did you do when you were a working parent while Mallory was growing up?"

"Leave her with her un-working mother."

"You'll be fine Leo," Josh called as he left his office.

I looked over at Piper who had luckily stopped crying. "I guess it's you and me kid."

"I know. Nobody wants me and when they gets me they just tries really hard to gets rid of me."

I felt sorry for her. I held my hand out and she obediently took it. "I won't get rid of you honey."

Piper sighed and then softly said, "Yes you will." Together we went to my office. Margaret had stepped away from her desk.

I went over to my own desk and removed a small tattered book from the bottom drawer. Then I walked over to my sofa and sat down. I patted the seat beside me for Piper to join. When she came up beside me I held the book out for her to see.

"That's Curious George!" she exclaimed recognizing the book immediately.

"Yep," I said nodding as well. "I used to read this book to Mallory when she was a little girl like you."

"Isn't she mad that you still gots her book?"

I laughed at Piper's innocence. "Nah. Once she got bigger she didn't want the book anymore."

"I'm never gonna growed up and not want my books."

I put my arm around Piper and lightly squeezed her. "I think I just might believe you there. Would you like me to read this book to you?"

"Okay."

I opened the book and began reading Curious George. It had been a long time since I had read this book and longer since I'd read it to a child. Whenever I felt blue I would pull out this book and think back to the all the good memories it brought with it.

I was near the end when I glanced down at Piper who was now laying across my chest sleeping. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to interrupt her so I put the book down and brushed her hair with my fingers. We both have been working hard today that a small break was deserving to us both.

I guess I dozed off myself and when I woke I found Margaret staring at me. "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty," she teased. I looked down at Piper who was still sound asleep.

I rubbed my eyes. "What time is it?"

Margaret glanced at her watch. "It's twenty to four Leo. How long have you been sleeping?"

I shook my head. "I honestly don't know."

"You two looked adorable together. I think the photo I took should make a lovely Christmas Card this year."

"It'll be the last one you send," I warned her with a smile. I carefully placed Piper down onto the sofa, stood up and stretched.

"Charlie's been looking for you. Something about the Manchester Model?"

It took me a few seconds to register what she was telling me. "Oh yeah that."

"What's a Manchester Model Leo?" I was walking to my desk and Margaret was following behind me.

"Just what it sounds like Margaret. It's a model of the Manchester home. The President had it designed for Abbey as a gift."

"Oh that's so romantic." I rolled my eyes. Margaret stood her ground. "You know it wouldn't hurt for you to be romantic now and then Leo. Women like that."

I began nodding and shaking at the same time. I probably looked as though I was about to have a seizure. "Romantic to whom Margaret?" I glanced around at the near empty room.

"Exactly," was all she said before exiting.

"You're a strange woman," I shouted out.

I picked up the phone and dialed Toby's extension. There was no answer. I stepped out of my office and went to Margaret. Three minutes later Piper was crying and calling out for me. I ran back in and went directly to her.

"Hey honey it's okay. I'm here."

"I opened my eyes and you was gone."

"I was just outside here. I didn't leave you."

"But when my eyes opened you wasn't here," she told me again.

"I'm here now." She was sitting up and she looked completely disheveled. Her hair was messed up, her clothes wrinkled and she had the couch imprint on her left cheek.

I could hear the phone ringing and then Margaret emerged. "Leo," she whispered. I tried to wave her off but she insisted on repeating my name.

"What?" I finally hissed through clenched teeth.

"The President would like you to come to the Oval Office."

Figures. His timing was always perfect. "Alright. I need you to sit on Piper while I'm gone. And I mean that literally." I looked down at Piper again. "I have to step out sweetie. But Margaret is going to take good care of you. Will you be alright with her for a few minutes?"

She wasn't fully awake but she nodded her head giving me the go-ahead to escape. I glanced around the room. "You know what? I bet Margaret has some markers for you and there are lots of papers on my desk that I don't need anymore. How about you take them and draw me a special picture of…." I pretended to think hard. "Of Curious George. Just for me."

She nodded gleefully. Turning to Margaret I said, "There's a stack of garbage in the middle of my desk that I damn near fell asleep reading. She can do what she pleases with those. I'm not about to submit them to the President."

Then I made my getaway while Margaret gathered markers. Seconds later I was in the Oval Office. "You bellowed," was how I greeted my old and dear friend.

"Leo, why is it that I have a speech to give later on this evening but no speech in my hands to prepare with?"

I looked at him confused. "I thought Toby finished that hours ago Sir. I was under the impression that you already had it."

Bartlet waved his empty hands. "Does it look like I have it?"

"No," I answered rolling my eyes. "I'm sure its around here somewhere. Toby's out but he must have left a copy with Sam."

"Where's Toby?"

"That's a good question Sir. Nobody has seen or heard from him in hours."

"But isn't Piper here today with him? He didn't take her with him? (beat) Did he?"

Laughing I said, "God no. She's here. Ask anyone. In fact she's in my office with Margaret."

"She's with you? The poor child must be bored stiff."

"Very funny Sir. It just so happens that we've had a good time together."

"You both had naps didn't you?" Bartlet smiled at me. I finally smiled back. "Just as I figured."

"I'm awake now and I'll have that speech in your hands in about five minutes. Either that or Toby's head."

"Hmm. Toby's head is looking kind of better than the speech," Bartlet teased. He wandered around to his desk. "Have you seen the model yet?"

"No. I still have to meet up with Charlie but I will. I'm sure it looks great."

"It better for what I paid for it. Abbey better pay me back in style."

"Okay I'm leaving now," I turned away from him and waved until I had left the room. I wasn't prepared to hear his intentions with his wife.

Not bothering to stop I told Margaret to follow me into my office. Piper was sitting on the floor surrounded by markers and paper. "How are you doing there kiddo?"

"I'm fine," she said softly still drawing.

"What Leo?" I glanced up at Margaret.

"I need the speech for tonight. The President doesn't have it and I don't have it. I want Toby on the phone and I want him five minutes ago."

"Okay," Margaret left. My phone rang and I answered it. It wasn't Toby but Sam.

"Sam, I need the speech. The President is getting antsy," I listened to Sam. "What do you mean you gave it to me?" I glanced around. "I don't have it Sam." (pause) "You did what?" I nearly shouted into the phone.

Piper glanced up at me and I smiled at her to let her know that things were okay. "Where did you say you put it?" I began shuffling the papers around on my desk. I didn't see it. The only thing missing was the stack I told Margaret Piper could have.

Oh no. "Sam? Sam?" I was trying to cut in on his jabbering. "Where exactly on my desk did you put the speech?"

I let the phone drop and began yelling for Margaret. She ran back in. I pointed to Piper. "Check those papers."

I ran around my desk to where Piper was sitting. She got scared and backed away from her drawings.

"What am I looking for Leo?"

"Sam said he left the speech on my desk."

"He's wrong. I didn't see any speech and I-" Margaret stopped. She lifted a 2 paged document that was coloured in purple, red, green and brown.

"Ah Leo," Margaret glanced at me as she held the document out by its corner.

I sat down on the carpet. "Oh shit," I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: "Pass the Piper" (4/4)  
>RATING: AA<br>CHARACTERS: The Whole Gang and Piper

SUMMARY: Each person gets some quality time with Piper

DISCLAIMER: The characters used from the West Wing do not belong to me. They are the property of Aaron Sorkin. They are only being used with what little imagination I have.  
>TIMEFRAME: Continues from "The Morning After"<p>

***CHARLIE***

I was called in on a crisis between Leo, Toby and the President. I am still not sure what exactly is going on but I do know that I have this little girl sitting behind Mrs. Landingham's empty desk giving me the evil eye.

Maybe I should try and start a conversation. "How are you enjoying your day at the White House?" No response but she kept her eyes on me.

"It must have been pretty exciting to have all these people running around. I think you made a big impression."

Nothing. I hope Josh didn't do anything to her tongue. I got a quick rundown from Margaret about some of the things that had taken place. Toby arrived shortly before I was branded babysitter and he didn't look all that impressed.

I would have given anything though to have seen Josh being puked on. That would have been worth its weight in gold. "Are you thirsty?"

Okay I know this kid can talk. Usually you can't get her to shut up. I leaned across my desk. "Are you okay?"

I think I heard her say yes but I'm not quite sure. "Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"You're evil," she finally spoke up.

What? "I'm what?"

"You're evil," she repeated. Now who would go around saying stuff like that about me?

"Who told you I was evil?"

"Mommy."

"Mommy? I don't even know your-." Oh she wasn't referring to THAT mommy. She was talking about CJ. Now what has this girl gone and done.

"CJ told you I was evil?" Piper nodded. "I'm not evil Piper. Have I ever done anything to you that was mean?"

"No but mommy said peoples need to watch out for you cuz you turns them into a bad word."

Okay now I am completely lost. I have no idea what she's talking about. "I'm not evil Piper. Honestly I'm not. I think you just misunderstood what CJ said."

"You broke my mommy's desk." Okay now it's slowly coming back to me. Now I know what she's talking about.

"She wasted no time in letting you in all the gossip around here I see."

"Huh?"

"I bet your mommy failed to mention how she broke the rules."

Piper shrugged her shoulders. "Ahh. I see. You've got the one sided version. Okay, okay. I can fix that. Let me tell you a story." I wheeled my chair around and pushed myself across the room to where Piper was. I leaned against Mrs. L's desk and Piper stood on her chair and leaned her small body across the desk.

"Okay first off, if she had respected the rules of the schedule none of this would have taken place. See this is how it started…."

I did the best I could in recapping the events that took place that day. Here and there Piper threw in a few wow's and an oh my goodness. It's all good now. I let her know my side of the story.

"Do you still think I'm evil?"

"No. (pause) But I sure hope nobody asks me to gets your schedule."

I winked at Piper. The President opened the Oval Office door and I jumped out of my chair. "Charlie, Piper. I see you two are hard at work. Has she located Bin Laden for us or designed a nuclear bomb yet?"

I chuckled. "Not exactly Sir. I was telling Piper here a story about her mother."

Bartlet gave me the eye. "Don't mess with a little girl's mother Charlie. It's not healthy." Bartlet was about to close the door when he stopped and said, "Especially when the mother is CJ Cregg."

"No its CJ Ziggaler," Piper corrected the President.

"I'm sorry. CJ Ziggaler," the President corrected himself pronouncing Ziegler wrong as Piper did.

"Was there something you needed Sir?"

"What Charlie?"

"Did you need something? You looked like you were coming out for something."

"Ahh yes. The model is it ready?"

"Yes Sir. And I think Abbey is going to love it."

"That's what I'm going for Charlie. Where is it?"

"The model Sir?"

"No Charlie my youth. Of course the model."

"Well Sir I felt that under the circumstances," I cast a glance in Piper's direction and Bartlet followed it. "That it would be best to keep it hidden out of harms way."

The President raised his fingers and turned them into a gun. "Good thinking Charlie. Just for that I might buy you a DVD player."

"Uh Sir you already did."

The President winked at me. "Then I guess I don't have to buy you anything now do I?"

I fell for that one without thinking. The President gave a quick wave to Piper before going back inside. I took a deep breath and then exhaled. I gathered my chair and put it back behind my desk.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Putting my chair back."

"Why?"

"Because it belongs over here."

"How cuz?"

"How come?"

"That's what I's said."

"Do you always ask this many questions?"

"Does you always answer questions with questions?"

"Are you sure you're only three?"

"I'm almost four."

"Do you have ID?"

"What's ID?"

"It's a card with your picture on it."

"Peoples make me draw pictures all the times. Is that ID?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because. ID is something you use to show you are who you are."

"But I knows who I is."

I sighed. "I know you do. But other people like to have proof."

"What's proof?"

"Verification of something."

"Why does you use such big words? I doesn't get half of them."

"Because I'm an adult."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"Does you got proof?"

"Are you challenging me little one?"

"What's challenging?"

"Do you own a dictionary?"

"Does you always ask so many questions?"

I lost to a three year old who couldn't even see over the desk. I had no comeback. I can't believe I got shutdown by a toddler. I stood up and removed my wallet from my back pocket. I fished through and retrieved my driver's license. Then I went over to Detective Piper and placed it down before her.

She casually picked it up and inspected it. She spent a few minutes turning it over and back. "Hmm," she said.

"Hmm what?"

"This looks like you."

"It's supposed to. It is me. I posed for the picture."

"I like your tie."

I took the license back and looked at the tie she was referring to. It was a Bugs Bunny tie that Deanna had given me for father's day. Or Brother's day as she had changed it to.

"Yeah it is a nice tie isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"You're not thinking of puking on the one I'm wearing are you?" I learned early on that anything can happen with kids this small.

"Not unless you feed me lots of junk and then whip me through the air. (pause) Why does you want to?"

"Not really. I'm out of candy and I don't do the child play thing very well."

"Maybe you needs practice."

"No its not that."

"Is you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive."

"You know what Piper. Let me take a harder look for more candy. There's bound to be some around here somewhere."

"Alright. I'll help you."

I raised my hand in the stop position. "That's alright. I'll look by myself. You just sit here and….sit."

It's official. When I have children I am not going to encourage them to talk.

***CJ***

I was heading to the Oval Office for a staff meeting. As I came around the corner I spotted Piper right away sitting behind Mrs. Landingham's desk. Piper glanced up and a look of surprise came over her face. She jumped down off of the chair and ran to me hugging my legs.

"Hey you," I squatted down and hugged Piper and placed five or six lipstick smeared kisses all over her. I took a look around and realized that she was all alone here.

"Where's daddy? I thought you were supposed to be with him today."

Piper shrugged her shoulders and then took a step back. "Mommy I hasn't been with daddy since I first gots here."

"Why? Who's supposed to be here with you now watching you?"

"Uh," Piper had her finger in her mouth. She removed it and pointed it behind me. "Him." I turned to see she had pointed out Charlie.

"Put your finger down sweetie. It's impolite to point," I gave her another kiss on her forehead and stood up. I swiveled somewhat so that I was in line with Charlie.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Charlie turned his head as though I may be talking to someone behind him. He looked back and pointed to himself. "Yes you Charlie. Now where were you?" I practically shouted at him.

"I went to get Piper candy. She said she wanted candy."

"She doesn't need any candy Charlie. What she needs is supervision. I can't believe you of all people would wander off and leave a child alone."

"It wasn't like I left the building CJ."

"God forbid Charlie. What would you have done if something happened to her?"

Charlie began to stammer. "Nothing was going to happen to her. I was just around the corner. I could still hear her."

"Did you hear or see me Charlie?"

Charlie didn't answer me. "Yeah I thought not. I'm so disappointed in you Charlie. Why is she even with you?"

"Lack of options is my guess."

"I beg your pardon?" I asked narrowing my eyes on him and being serious.

Just then Sam came around the bend whistling. He stopped when he noticed that there was friction in the area. "Did I come at a bad time?"

I said yes and Charlie said no. Leo came up behind Sam. "What's going on?"

Sam turned to Leo. "I'm not sure yet. But I'm guessing with the daggers in CJ's eyes that Charlie has done something wrong."

"Are we sure its Charlie in the wrong or Piper?"

"Charlie," Charlie, myself and even Piper said in unison. Leo nodded his head and continued on to the Oval Office.

"Bring him down later CJ. We've got a meeting in the meantime."

I turned to Leo. "I can't go to this meeting. Piper's here all alone."

Leo glanced at Charlie. "Charlie's in charge of Piper this time."

"He left her all alone (beat) What do you mean this time?"

Leo concentrated on Charlie. "You left her all alone? I specifically asked you not to do that Charlie."

"I was just finding her candy Leo."

Josh was the next to arrive. "Hey guys what's up?"

Sam shifted to see Josh. "I'm not exactly sure. But Charlie left Piper alone to get candy and CJ knows."

"Nice knowing you Charlie," Josh gave him a pat on the back as he kept walking right into the oval office.

"Where's Toby?" I asked Sam.

"I'm right here," my husband came through the corridor.

"Daddy!" Piper took a running jump into Toby's arms. He caught her and swung her up and planted half a dozen kisses on her face. She started giggling and kissed him back.

"Where have you been?"

"Hello to you too CJ. Sam, Leo, Charlie," Toby nodded slightly to each of us the guys.

"We've got to get going guys. The President is waiting," Leo reminded us.

"Well let's not keep him waiting," Toby held Piper and came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled his beautiful smile. "Shall we?"

"You're not bringing her are you?" Sam asked Toby.

"Yes. I'm not leaving her out here. I heard you guys from halfway across this place." We all walked in to join the President while Charlie was left outside on his own. Probably conjuring up a getaway while I was occupied.

I sat down first and Toby sat beside me with Piper on his lap. The President noticed Piper was with us but didn't seem to mind. "Toby can I assume that your day of leisure has come to a closure and that all is now well for this evening?"

Toby slowly nodded his head. "That you can Sir. And before we all begin I'd like to say thanks to those of you who helped take care of Piper."

I was amazed when Leo, Sam and Josh all told Toby he was welcomed. "Uh, you guys all looked after her? Together?"

"No but that probably would have been a wise decision," Josh said as he sat down across from me.

"Why wasn't I told about this?"

"CJ, you were busy. We couldn't very well disturb you of all people," Josh answered sarcastically.

"CJ we didn't think it was wise to have Piper running around the press room," Leo offered.

"Oh, but pass Piper around seemed to make a lot more sense?"

"Yeah. They passed me to everybodys," Piper said to Toby who only hugged her tight.

"They did? That must have been awful?" The President said as if this was the wildest thing he had ever heard of.

"Ah huh."

"Well if you didn't destroy-"

"That'll be enough out of you Josh," Bartlet warned him. "We need to talk about the speech. I think the first thing I have to ask is why in God's name did it take nearly 8 hours for this thing to land in my hands?"

All eyes traveled to Piper who looked around and then asked, "What?"

"Uh Sir we had a problem reading Toby's first draft."

"Come on Sam. You should know his chicken scratch better than anyone."

"I won't argue that Sir. But the grape stains made it slightly more difficult." Sam winked at Piper who blew him a kiss. Sam pretended he caught it and placed it in his pocket. Piper began to giggle.

"Do you two want us to leave?" Josh asked teasing Sam.

"HEY HEY!" Toby shouted out. "Father in the room and will not hesitate to kick your ass."

Josh moved his attention far from Toby. "Grape stains aside it shouldn't have taken this long Sam. Why wouldn't you have used the backup in the computer?"

"Because it was in Toby's computer Sir and Toby wasn't around." Bartlet seemed to accept this.

"You could have easily called me Sam."

"You could have easily left your phone on Toby when I did try calling you oh, the five hundred times I tried."

"Look all I care about now is, is this speech the final one? The one I am going to give later on? Because I don't ant any surprises."

"Yes it's the final draft. No surprises," Toby answered without looking at the President.

"It's nice to see that in the event of a small disaster you fall apart completely rather than piece by piece. That information should come in handy when they time comes."

"No offense Mr. President but Piper Ziegler is far from a small disaster. Armageddon was a small disaster compared to anything this child can do," Josh said.

I threw my leg out at Josh kicking him in the shin. "Ouch," he cried out as he began rubbing it. I sat back and smiled.

"They tells me do stuffs and when I does and I does a good job they gets mad at me," Piper's lip began to tremble and she threw herself against Toby's chest.

Toby caressed Piper's hair and asked, "Who got mad at you?" Piper didn't answer him. "Hey, you can tell Daddy. That way I can go and beat them up."

That got her to sit back up. Abbey had just stepped inside the Oval Office but nobody was paying attention to her. Piper looked at Leo and began to point when she noticed I was watching her. "Leo," she yelled smiling.

"Leo got mad at you?" Toby asked her. Leo looked as if he was just found guilty for murder. Shock and denial all in one.

"I didn't get that mad at her Sir," Leo tried to defend himself with the President who only waved Leo off. He wasn't backing anyone. Leo roamed the room for help. "She put marker on Sam's copy of the speech."

"Who told her to?" All heads turned in Abbey's direction. She was standing against the door with her hands behind her back. Slowly she came further into the room.

"Well Margaret-"

"No Leo it wasn't Margaret. I've already spoken with Margaret. Try again," Abbey wasn't being rude. She seemed to be having fun. We all looked back at Leo.

"Sam-"

Abbey made the sound of a buzzer when one gets an answer wrong. "It wasn't Sam."

"I wasn't even there," Sam protested.

"I was going to say that Sam put the speech on the middle of my desk. On top of papers that I had told Margaret she could give to Piper."

"So when we cut through the bull, you gave her permission to draw on the speech. The paper being there was unknown to you but it was fair game as it was placed in the pile. Right?"

Leo hesitated before agreeing. Josh leaned over to Sam and whispered, "I think she chose the wrong profession. She should have been a lawyer."

"Josh," Abbey called out. Josh gulped and turned to face Abbey. "You were responsible for making the child sick were you not?"

Toby looked into Piper's eyes. "Were you sick baby?" Piper nodded. "Aww my poor baby," he cuddled her closer to him.

"I didn't know she was going to hurl if that's what you're insinuating. I was trying to have fun with her. The poor kid was so damn bored."

"Anyone with half a sense would know that after loading a child up with junk food and then swinging them won't exactly be able to hold it down."

"You gave her junk food?" I kicked Josh again.

"Stop kicking me," Josh cried out as he switched hands from the left leg to the other leg that was currently in more pain.

"Atleast you only gave her candy. Ginger fed her a grape sandwich that wound up smeared on the original speech," Sam said to Josh.

"Oh my heart bleeds for you Sam. You don't have a dozen or so ties all glued to one another now do you?"

I couldn't keep up. When did Ginger get in this? "Oh please. Donna told me she went out and bought you a new one."

"That's the one covered in kiddy puke," Josh shouted. I looked back to see the President behind his desk enjoying the show. He was wearing this big smile and his eyes were bright and full of life.

"Out of curiosity, did either of you actually feed my kid anything that might have stayed in her belly?" Sam and Josh exchanged glances with each other and then Leo.

"Great. So while you guys are running around trying to cover your own asses, nobody stops to think that she might be hungry."

"I gave her food," Josh defended.

"Sugar isn't a substitute for a proper meal Josh. I don't get you guys. You have each taken her for a full day and she comes back to us in one piece, happy and full. Today you spend what? A half hour each and you all act as if you're a few fries short of a Happy Meal."

"I'll take her upstairs to the residence CJ. Zoey is up there and together they can have dinner while you pummel these guys," Abbey smiled as she came around to collect Piper. Toby hadn't let her go yet.

Toby bounced Piper twice. "You're going to go with Nana Bartlet and have something good to eat with Zoey. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Yes. Will you and mommy be coming too?"

"No sweetie. Mommy and Daddy have to go out tonight. Remember we talked about this. Zoey is going to watch you while we're gone."

"I remembers." Toby kissed Piper goodbye and then passed her to me. I gave her a kiss and a hug and told her that I would miss her too.

Abbey picked Piper up and they made their way to the door. Abbey whispered into Piper's ear and then Piper looked over and repeated, "Goodnight you big babies."

Only the President, Toby and I laughed. "I'm hungry too," Sam realized.

"Tough it out Sam. You eat when we all eat. Now, shall we continue this meeting?" Bartlet rose from his chair and walked over.


End file.
